


Meetings Should Start with Dinner

by Berrychi84



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrychi84/pseuds/Berrychi84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge to myself, I asked tumblr to send me requests to get me back into writing. This is the first request, from luppihara, who asked: "...could you do Loki meeting Spiderman?  you can surprise me with the rating and all that ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings Should Start with Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stick a bit close to the comics for this one, as I think there is much left unsaid that can be played with.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this work, nor do I seek payment of any sort. This is purely a work of fanfiction.

It all started with a hot dog.

Well, maybe a rooftop as well, but seeing as how most things in Peter's life started on rooftops, he wasn't as surprised. No, the hot dog was the unexpected twist of the day.

It was a Tuesday. School had been crap and 'work' had been even crappier. It was nearly eleven, and even though that was fairly early for the young hero, he had missed lunch and any dinner opportunity. Peter thanked whatever gods there were out there that the hot dog vendor on 53rd had a good sense of humour when it came to the hero type around New York, as he managed to con 5 hot dogs for the price of one.

As he was sitting down on his usual perch, a building just north of East 34th to give him a view of the Empire state, the 'all-knowing' senses started to go off. Lately, Pete had been getting annoyed with his so-called Spidey-senses, as every time he turned to see who was following him, he'd find no one. Not many could sneak up and sneak away on the webslinger that easily, and Peter would prefer to think his senses were on the fritz rather than assume there was something bigger- and better- than them.

Tonight, however, his emotions had already worn down to the wire, and he was all but done doing the 'looking over his shoulders' thing. 

  
  
          “You know, rather than be a creeper and just keep sitting in your dark place, you could always join me for a hot dog?” Peter tried. It was worth a shot, even though the young mutant knew no one was going to--

        “So, you've decided to trust your instincts this time, boy? Amusing.”

 

Well, at least his senses were fine. “Jeeesus, there's someone actually following me? Don't you have anything better to do than watch some guy sleep through his physics class and hang car thieves upside down?” Peter finally turns, watching as figure quite literally steps out of a shadow. “Oh c'mon, can't I have  _one_  night off so I can actually have dinner?”

 

         “I am not here to start a duel with you, I could have done that ages ago. You are not a threat to me, I'm simply.... ** _observing_** _ _ **.**__ ” The man takes a few slow strides towards him, his golden staff and helmet disintegrating into dust. “Call it a curious whim of mine, odd little humans like you bring great entertainment.”

 

         “See, when people say things like that without even introducing themselves, its hard not to consider you crazy and unsafe... which usually means someone's got to put you away.” He finishes scarfing down his second hot dog, waving the third. “I wasn't joking about the hot dog, you know. Maybe I can beat a personal record of making someone turn over a new leaf.”

 

The man approached closer, and Peter could make out more of his outfit, quickly checking to see if he had any visible weapons on him. So far so good. He was dressed in green and black, gold accenting what was assumed armour, although bullets and knives looked like they could easily penetrate the hide it was made from. Wait, he could have sworn he'd seen clothing like that before...

 

          “Do I know you?”

 

          “That is highly unlikely, I've never once shown my presence in front of you before.”The man goes silent for a moment, his face dropping only slightly. “Unless my fool of a brother has been talking of me, but you are not a part of his silly little group.” His lips curl into a grin at that. “I am Loki, of Asgard.”

 

 _Asgard,_ wonderful. As if this day couldn't get any better. “Hey, I've got no beef with you Gods or whatever, I thought you played for our team? Thor seems pretty buddy-buddy with the rest of the Avengers...”

 

           “Do not speak as if you know my intentions, Peter Parker. I doubt even your senses are that keen.” Loki stops just behind the younger male, looking down on him. “I am not on any team, but be certain that I would never play nice with my idiot brother. We do not...  ** _get along_**.”

 

Oh.  _Oooh..._  “You're not just hiding from me, you're hiding from him, aren't you! Hey, no judging. I was pretty scared of the big guy, its like he's as thick as a--”  
  
Peter didn't even notice Loki moving, but he was quick to chuck the dog in his hand as it morphed into a snake, watching it drop down to the streets below. “Aw, I was going to eat that...”

 

           “You are quick, I will give you that praise. I do not fear things like you feared that so-called food. I simply am on a fixed schedule and well, Thor isn't known for being timely.”

 

           “That  _was_  food! Until you turned it into a dangerous snake. How in the hell did you do that, anyway? That was one of New York's finest dogs right there...”

 

            “ ** _That_**  is the finest your city has to offer?” The demi god looked unamused, taking a seat near Peter on the ledge.

 

            “Uh...” He stalled, waiting for something to tell him to flee. “Hey, its a hot dog. You know anything else that says New York more than a good dog with mustard, maybe a little chili?” ' _Good one, Pete. He definitely wants to listen to you talk about hot dogs.'_

 

Loki gives him a very dubious look, eyeing up the processed food before offering out a hand. “Give it here.”

 

Peter stares at the out stretched hand for a moment, wondering when the flames of hell would shoot out and burn him to a crisp. But after a good ten seconds of silent, awkward staring, he hands the Asgardian the dog. Loki turns it around in his hands twice, getting a proper look. “I'm just not altogether sure you've given this a great deal of thought.”

 

             “Hey, there is nothing more American. Reminds me of family and baseball games and just...growing up.”

 

Loki snorts, taking a bite of the food. “Family, right.” He chews, eyebrow quirking a little. “That went about as well for you as it did for me though, didn't it.”

 

Peter stops eating and gives the man his full attention, growing tense. “What did you just say?”

 

              “This is not bad, you know. Its simple, yet has a lot of flavours. You humans and your food combinations astound me.” There was laughter in his voice as he finished the hot dog, brushing his hands together to wipe away crumbs. “Finding out information is a very easy task for me, don't be so surprised. If it at all mattered to me, I wouldn't be advising you of how much I know.”

 

              “Then what is the point of this meeting? Why did you decide to come out now, you could have stayed hidden.”

 

              “Why did you pick this night to entertain your senses and address me?” Loki muses, standing. “I told you, ** _curiosity_** _ **.**_ You don't have to be human to have that emotion. I had simply grown tired of watching and decided to see what an encounter would trigger.”

 

The Asgardian crossed the rooftop, heading back towards the shadow he'd stepped out of. Pete doesn't bother to turn around as he speaks. “Well? Was a hot dog dinner date the kind of  _'encounter'_ you were expecting?”

 

Stopping just short of his portal, Loki turns with a half smile on his face. “Actually, this has been rather educational. I owe you my gratitude, Peter Parker. I've learnt ** _so much_** _ **.**_ ” Without much else, he continues through and disappears, leaving Peter holding half a hot dog and wearing a confused face.

 

             “Uh....yeah. Any time you need a talk about...hot dogs?”

 

 

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of their conversation are directly from the comic itself, ‘Chasing a Dark Shadow; Part 2’ - Amazing Spiderman Vol 3 #504


End file.
